This invention relates generally to a portable rack which is adapted to be mounted on the roof of an automobile. The rack protects both the roof and objects which are to be mounted on the rack and transported by the automobile. More specifically, the invention is directed to an elongate lamination of opposing outer foam layers and an inner reinforcing layer. The lamination may be positioned across the roof of an automobile from one side thereof to the other and secured thereto by positioning exposed distal end portions of the reinforcing layer between the roof and respective opposing doors or windows of the automobile. With one, or preferably two of the elongate laminations positioned on an automobile roof, large items such as building materials, furniture, or the like may be positioned on top of the rack and secured to the automobile by ropes or similar material.
Heretofore, portable racks adapted to be mounted on an automobile have usually been made of metal materials which are secured to the vehicle by tie down members and rubber pads. Such portable racks are relatively expensive, and do not lend themselves to economical disposal after they are used. Rental services frequently carry an inventory of such portable racks because their initial cost is too high to justify a purchase when they are used only infrequently. Further, such storage racks need considerable storage space.
One type of inexpensive portable car rack which is known consists of an elongate triangular corrugated cardboard tube. This tube, or a pair of such tubes, may be stretched across the width of an automobile roof and materials may be transported on the roof on top of the tubes. However, the corrugated cardboard material, especially in a triangular configuration, is not sufficiently supple or bendable to conform to the shape of the automobile roof, or the object to be transported, and only provides an insecure mounting for the object. Further, the triangular tubes do not adhere in any manner to the roof of the automobile in order to prevent displacement of the tubes as an object is positioned thereon.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable car top rack which is inexpensive to produce and which provides superior stability for mounting objects thereon.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a portable car rack which is so inexpensive to be produced that it may be discarded after it has performed its function only once, or a few number of times.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an inexpensive portable car top rack which includes fastening means integrally formed therewith for securing the rack to an automobile on which it is to be mounted.